dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Item properties (Origins)
This article is under construction. Please help by adding missing information. Attributes }} |- | |''Legion of the Dead Heraldry'', Key to the City, Vigilance, Illumination, Seeker's Chain, Helm of Honnleath, Spellfury |Adds the stated amount to each one of your attributes. |See Attributes. |- | |Golem Shell Armor, |Adds the stated amount to all your Strength attribute. |See Strength on the attributes page. |- | |Corruption, Heartwood Bow |Adds the stated amount to all your Dexterity attribute. |See Dexterity on the attributes page. |- | |[[]], |Adds the stated amount to all your Willpower attribute. |See Willpower on the attributes page. |- | |[[]], |Adds the stated amount to all your Magic attribute. |See Magic on the attributes page. |- | |Heartwood Bow, |Adds the stated amount to all your Cunning attribute. |See Cunning on the attributes page. |- | |Blood-Gorged Amulet, Golem Shell Armor |Adds the stated amount to all your Constitution attribute. |See Constitution on the attributes page. |} Combat Sub-Attributes }} |- | |[[]], |Increases your armor by the stated amount. |See Armor. |- | |[[]] |Increases your armor penetration by the stated amount. | |- | |[[]], |Increases your attack by the stated amount. |The probability of a hit is (54 + (Attack - Defense)) / 100. For ranged attacks, the Missile Deflection value is used for defense instead. |- | |[[]], |Increases your defense by the stated amount. |The probability of a hit is (54 + (Attack - Defense)) / 100. For ranged attacks, the Missile Deflection value is used for defense instead. |- | |[[]], |Increases your Missile Deflection stat by the stated amount. |The probability of a hit is (54 + (Attack - Defense)) / 100. For ranged attacks, the Missile Deflection value is used for defense instead. |- | |Blood Dragon Armor Set |Increases your Missile Deflection stat by the stated amount. |See +X defense against missiles above. |- | |Spirit Band, Wade's Superior Dragonskin Armor Set, Endurance Rune, Cailan's Armor Set, Rough-Hewn Pendant |Decreases fatigue by the stated amount. |This can give you negative fatigue making so your talents/spells actually cost less to activate. See Fatigue. |- | |Spellfury |Increases your spellpower by the stated amount. |See Spellpower. |- | |Nug Crusher |Increases your stamina by the stated amount. |Stamina bonuses also increase a mage's mana. |} Regeneration }} |- | |Andruil's Blessing | |Items that say they regenerate stamina, can regenerate mana. If an item has both stamina and mana regeneration, the two effects stack. See Regeneration. |- | |Andruil's Blessing | |Items that say they regenerate mana, can regenerate stamina. If an item has both stamina and mana regeneration, the two effects stack. See Regeneration. |- | |Lifegiver | |See Regeneration. |- | |The Spellward, Lifegiver | |See Regeneration. |} Damage }} |- | |[[]], |Increases the base damage done by a weapon. | |- | |Elemental Rune | | |- | |Small Clear Fire Crystal, Small Flawless Fire Crystal, Small Brilliant Fire Crystal | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |Yusaris, Dragonbrand, Duncan's Dagger, Dragonspite | | |- | |Maric's Blade | | |- | |Topsider's Honor | | |- | |Beastmaster | | |- | |Imperium Crossbow (PC version) | | |- | |Sureshot Bolt |It deals an extra 10-20 damage versus Darkspawn. | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |Small Fire Crystals | | |- | |Small Ice Crystals | | |- | |Small Lightning Crystals | | |- | |Small Nature Crystals | | |- | |Small Spirit Crystals | | |} Resistance }} |- | |Golem Shell Armor, | |See Resistances. |- | |[[]], | |See Resistances. |- | |Knight Commander's Plate, The Spellward | |See Resistances. |- | |Ring of Ages | |See Resistances. |- | |Ring of Ages | |See Resistances. |- | |Ring of Ages | |See Resistances. |- | |Ring of Ages | |See Resistances. |- | |Ring of Ages, Corruption | |See Resistances. |} Dodging }} |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |Lion's Paw | | |} Critical and Backstab }} |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |Orlesian Purse-Cutter | | |} Tome Properties }} |- | |Tome of the Mortal Vessel, Grimoire of the Frozen Wastes |Effects |Notes |- | , (console version only) |Tome of Skill and Sundry, Formari Tome |Effects |Notes |- | , (console version only) |Tome of Physical Technique |Effects |Notes |- | , (console version only) |Tome of Arcane Technique |Effects |Notes |- | , (console version only) |Tome of Ethereal Suggestion |Effects |Notes |} Gold and XP }} |- | |Archivist's Sash |Increases the XP gained from each codex entry by fifty percent. |See Experience. |- | |Decoder Ring |Increases the XP gained from each codex entry by an unknown amount. |See Experience. |- | |Memory Band |Increases the XP gained from each task by one percent. |Because the game will always round fractions down, you will not have any benefits from wearing the Memory Band, if you gain less than 100 experience points. See Experience. |- | |Dwarven Merchant's Belt | |It does not have to be equipped to be effective but it does have to be in your inventory. |- | |Guildmaster's Belt, Pearl of the Anointed | | |} Enemy Debuff }} |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |Corrupted Magister's Staff | | |- | |Ageless, Asturian's Might, Maric's Blade | | |} Other }} |- | |Heartwood Shield, | | |- | |Spellfury, Heartwood Bow |Decreases aim speed by a set number of seconds. |The number of seconds varies between weapons. |- | |Axameter, Ornamental Sword |Specifics Unknown | |- | |[[]], | | |- | |Ageless |Not implemented and thus unworking. |See Threat. |- | |[[]], |Not implemented and thus unworking. |See Threat. |- | |Cadash Stompers |Adds 5 additional points of threat per hit for the user. |See Threat. This property is only implemented for the Cadash Stompers, for all other items it does not work. |- | |Momentum Rune | | |- | |Daisycutter | | |- | |Diligence Rune, Griffon's Ensemble |Makes you fully immune to being flanked. |See Flanking and Backstabbing. |- | |Blood Ring, Robes of Avernus, Blood Promise, Sash of Forbidden Secrets |25% lower health cost to activate a spell when using blood magic. |This is not stackable. |- | |Butterfly Sword, Uncrushable Pigeon, Ugly Boots | | |- | |Butterfly Sword | | |- | |Butterfly Sword | | |- | |Chastity Belt |Forces you to use the Key to Zevran's Chastity Belt to remove it from him. | |- | |Winter's Breath, Wintersbreath | | |- | |Blightblood | |Blightblood will permanently lose its venom effect if any poison is applied to it (only fix is to revert to a previous save.) |- | |King Maric's Shield | | |- | |Andraste's Arrows, Dead Thaig Shanker | | |- | |Pelerine Slip-Knife | | |- | |Greagoir's Shield | | |- | |[[]] |None |This ability is bugged and thus does nothing. See %2BX% Healing Received Bug. |- | |Tempest Runes, | | |- | |Ser Alvard's Sword | | |} Category:Items Category:Guides Category:Magic Category:Awakening Items